


Like father, like son

by merrceiba



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: 从两人对峙开始，然而从一开始就围绕着第三个人……





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这原本就是个忽然冒出来的PWP，然而写下来就变成了这样……  
> 互攻有（大概），主要角色死亡有（霍爹），但是3P有（？）  
> 总之这是我写过的文里相当奇怪的一篇了……也许需要读者的承受能力足够强大？

没有人说话。  
空气紧张得如同鹰眼手中满弓的弦。  
Tony Stark，当然是Tony Stark，是最先忍不住这要命的沉默的那个：  
“你和Howard有一腿。”甚至没有用疑问句。“我怎么能没想到？正直的美国的道德标杆队长。”  
如果Tony没有在第一句话里注入足够多浓度的恶意，那么在后面两句话里他肯定是补足了。  
怎么听，这都像是一个责问。  
而Steve手中的东西，让他无法否认。  
是说如果他想要否认的话。  
他掌心中那个手工打磨圆润无害的指环，却胜过天下所有的利器，将他整颗心割得粉碎。

“那是很久以前的事了。在他遇见Stark夫人之前，很久的事了。”Steve依旧低着头。  
美国队长的示弱可不多见。但Tony明显并不买账。相反，他语音里的恶意更重了：  
他一步步踱过来，几乎要问到Steve鼻子上去：  
“狗屁！他从来没有跟你了断过！遇到我妈妈之后没有，有了我之后依然没有！”  
或许是Tony语音里的恶意一下子增加得太重了。  
也或许是这句话所传达的信息本身的重量，压得Steve急喘了一口气，然后抬起头来，低吼了回去：“他爱着我，我也爱着他！我们相爱，这有什么问题？我以为在21世纪这已经不再被认为是一种罪恶了？！”

Tony笑了出来。恶毒地。“爱着？不，是爱过。他死了。死了三十年了！”  
这句话让Steve可见地瑟缩了一下。  
然而可恶的是，这也同样让Tony自己痛得瑟缩了一下。  
那混蛋是他的亲生父亲！他能怎么样？

Tony益发地暴躁起来，想要不择手段地毁掉点什么。  
“Jarvis！你还有Howard的声音系统，对么？”  
“Sir……”  
“有么？”  
“是的。”  
“很好！Rogers，这个，我现在有充分的理由相信，它的作用不是一本战时手册。Stark家的人从来不保留任何手册。而它在‘你’的东西里。”他更加侵入Steve的私人空间，几乎是鼻尖顶着鼻尖的对峙，“它是什么？”  
没有否认的必要。而且，Steve也想要知道。

他留给他的东西就只有这么点儿了。

“密码本。阿登森林时期的标准密码本。他写了什么？”  
“我们会把它找出来的。Jarvis！查阅Howard所有的文档！……先试试那本‘回忆录’。”  
五秒钟。  
“Sir，我认为那是一首诗。”  
Tony再次笑了。恶意毫无减少。  
“让我们来读读诗。用Howard的声音系统。”  
“Sir……”  
“读！”  
十分令人钦佩的，Jarvis再次询问了：“Captain？”  
Tony半笑不笑地看着他，就好像在挑衅他敢不敢说“不”。  
很明显，这大概是他唯一能知道这首诗的机会。  
“读吧……”  
“Howard的语音系统。”十分恶毒的，Tony强调。  
Steve甚至都觉得自己听到了Jarvis的叹气声了，虽然他知道理论上来说那不可能。  
但他终究也没有出声阻止。  
因为……因为……

死生契阔。

于是Jarvis执行了命令。  
“仍然。Steve。”  
Howard的声音。  
Steve闭上了眼睛。  
“仍然，Steve，我仍然爱着你。  
满世皆繁华。  
独我怀中枯寂，空无一人。  
北极从我双臂间抢走了你。  
暗夜和寒冰拥抱着你。  
只要一想起这个，我就无法再拥抱任何人。”

Tony眼睁睁地看着那滴眼泪浸过浓密的眼睫，跌落——

在Tony意识到自己在做什么的时候，他的舌尖已经尝到了它的味道：热，咸，而苦。  
回味微甘。

他没有停下。  
更诡异的是，Steve也没有拒绝。  
直到他的舌缠上了美国队长的喉结。

“Stark先生……”  
“哪一个Stark先生？”  
“Tony，我不认为这是个好主意……”  
“但你没有拒绝。为什么？我让你想起他了？”  
他从美国队长的颈项间抬起头来，径直朝那微启的唇压过去。

一个唇舌交缠，货真价实的吻。

但还远远够不上花花公子的吻的水准。仅仅是唇舌交缠，四肢都没有任何接触。  
然而，小腹一阵抽紧。Tony知道自己硬了。  
他甚至都没有在吃惊。  
就好像他对弥满在两人之间的性张力毫无所觉似的。得了！他可是全美有名的花花公子。而看见这解冻的冰棍的第一眼，他就没能移开过目光。  
能说什么呢？这可是美国队长。你能挑出完美的美国队长一个不性感的地方么？  
他只是不太确定Steve那头对他的兴趣是怎么来的。

或者，并不是对他的兴趣。

“我尝起来像Howard么？他也是这么吻你的么？他的胡子蹭着你的脸也是同样的感觉么？”  
Steve没有作答。  
只是这次，也没有再拒绝他的吻驱巡往下。  
他的手也同样驱巡着往下。手掌描绘过那黄金比例的倒三角形，滑入强劲有力的双腿之间——

果然。

“告诉我，Howard怎么跟你做的？”  
如果他的声音本意里还带着恶意，这会儿也已经被浓厚的情欲意味掩盖得一丝也不剩了。  
“手活儿？”  
拉开制服裤前的拉链。  
隔着一层棉布内裤，他仍然热得烫手。  
Tony其实不算这方面的行家。他的男性经验可远不如女性经验那么丰富。  
但他自己也是男人。所以，并不难上手。

头顶的呼吸变得粗重了起来。  
他很快寻着了，一把拉下了那一层棉布。  
上帝保佑美利坚！  
“这东西难道不是非法的么？”  
嘴上咋呼着。手探上去。  
就仅仅是接触到而已，就又涨大了三分。  
“我相当确信它违反了这世间某条律法……”

那双一直闭着的眼睛猛然睁开了。  
猝不及防跌进那两湖深蓝里，怔了半秒，Tony反应过来，张嘴就开骂：“那老混蛋！”  
而美国队长甚至都没有回一句“注意语言”！  
“Howard说过一样的话，对么？”  
“……一模一样……”  
Tony低声发出一长串语速过快而几乎无法被辨认的诅咒，直到他似乎已经用完了所有骂人的字眼要直奔“他妈的王八蛋”了，美国队长毅然堵住了他的嘴。  
怀疑Steve Rogers不会接吻的人可以直接去死了！他是一个Stark调教出来的人！  
还有四倍肺活量！！  
Tony手上用力掐了一把——他可还握着那“非法”的玩意儿呢——才得以挣脱喘口气。  
而那，甚至都没能阻止Steve对他说教：  
“你太吵了！”Steve说。  
“怎么？Howard是安静的类型？”  
“他……不是任何类型。”  
“哦，得了！别卖关子了！就说来听听，你们俩是怎么操的？或者说，谁是那个操的人？”嘴里逼问不停，手上的活计却丝毫没耽误。  
Steve深吸气，“事实上，我们俩并没有真的……操。那是战争。他永远有做不完的实验，我永远有紧急出动，我们从来没能有真正的机会……”

“哦。所以，只是手活……或者，口活？”他的手移了下去。  
他整个人移了下去。

然后，复仇者警报响了起来。

Steve笑出声来：“是的。就是这样。永远的紧急出动。从来没有过机会。”  
那笑声让Tony颤抖。  
颤抖到连诅咒都发不出了。  
几次深长的呼吸。Tony终于打开了通讯器的时候，威胁的语声仍然带着颤抖——他都不指望任何人猜不出他被打断了什么：“你最好是有世界末日级别的事！”  
通讯器那端的Fury听起来丝毫不印象深刻：“如果你们不在三分钟内赶到中央公园，这看起来就会变成世界末日。”

“Jarvis！”  
话音未落，Jarvis已经将中央公园的惨状投射了出来。  
Tony一边冲向窗边，一边覆盖进钢铁侠的盔甲里。

“复仇者，集结！”  
Tony起飞时听到Steve召集队伍的声音，可敬的，完全没有颤抖。  
——完全没可能让任何人猜出他被打断了什么。


	2. 2

“哇唔！铁罐今天吃炸药了？”Clint一边箭无虚发，一边在公共频道里大声调侃。  
伴随着钢铁侠输出重火力的声音。

钢铁侠今天尤其不吝啬火力。字面意义上的，火力全开。

Steve抽空瞄了他一眼。  
两人的视线隔了漫天的巨型龙虾，爆炸而起的烟尘，和钢铁盔甲的护目镜，对上了。  
一股热意从脊椎漫上来。

Steve紧了紧手中的星盾，然后将它扔了出去——  
Tony调整掌心炮的功率输出，射向盾心——

移动的大面积扫射。  
配合完美！

Steve抬手收回他的盾。  
要说在冰里一睡70年再醒来，有什么好处的话，就是在战场上他不再是孤独的唯一的那个人了。  
不再是唯一的超级英雄。

Thor将锤子抡成一个圆，然后飞身出去，挟持着雷电，扫倒一大片。

他甚至并不是队伍里最“超级”的那一个。  
他有的队友甚至会飞。

他想起那辆悬浮了三秒钟的汽车。

然后他的目光就又定在了空中的钢铁侠身上。

反重力装置。

那在他的胃部烧起一把火。

Howard当然从来没有上过战场。  
他们俩确实是两个人。  
但他确实让Steve想起他。

美国队长的战后会议的总结简短而高效——复仇者出现得及时，损失不大。这场战争不算特别辛苦。但大家还是耗费了不少体力。Steve简单几句话，就放了大家解散。  
“Cap……”钢铁侠临走之前，打开面罩，给了他一个别具意味的眼神。  
准确的说，是火燎一样的目光。  
Steve平静的怼回去：“休整一下，我们晚点聊。”  
Tony挑了挑眉，启动反重力装置，几秒钟便消失在视野里。

淋浴到一半的时候，Steve听到了钢铁落地的声音。  
他没有回头。  
这里是复仇者大厦。他不认为任何别的“钢铁”能够就这么大摇大摆的进来。  
浴室门在他身后滑开。

“我以为Jarvis会阻止你。”  
Steve赤身站在水雾下，仍旧没有回头。  
“他试了。我改写了他的程序。”  
“Jarvis，真人的那个……”  
水流顺着他湿润的金发滑过他几乎在发光的肌肤。  
“你见过他？”  
“一次。在艾恩德霍芬。Howard病得很重。Jarvis去照顾他。”  
除去一切衣饰遮蔽下的身体比例。如果希腊雕像的黄金比例不跟他完全吻合的话那么他们就得修改一下了。  
“为什么不送老头子出去？”  
“他不肯。他带着一队密码破译小组。他若离开了，整个市场花园行动就成不了。还有……我在那里。”  
“你在那里？好理由！”  
“Jarvis是个好护理。Howard好得很快。之后，是我们第一次……”他停下来。  
Tony不可能还站在三尺远处。这时候，一个Stark不可能还站在离他三尺远处。  
事实上，Tony已经贴上了他的后背，伸臂圈过他的腰，扶住了他的硬挺——是的，他硬了，仅仅是回想起。  
也许也不仅仅是因为回想起。  
因为那一次就是这样。  
从背后圈住他。  
他浑身赤裸。  
而他却西装革履。  
热水从他们头上洒下来。

“所以，你们的第一次，就是这样？”Tony缓慢地吐息，缓慢地滑动他的手。  
Steve咬着牙，回答：“还有吻。”  
下一秒Tony就将他转了过来，狂热地吻他。

Tony不知道他的吻跟他家老头子的是不是相似。  
但是，大概，总有相似之处。  
Steve的神色可辨地恍惚了一会儿。  
Tony密切地注视着他，几乎能预料到他下一秒就会叫出“Howard”来。  
他下意识地咬了一下Steve的下唇——这不是Tony的接吻习惯。但是——  
是这一下，让Steve真正的叫出了：“Howard……”  
太棒了！  
Tony暗咒一声Stark家的基因。舌越发不知疲倦的挑逗着。手上更是要挽出花儿来。

Steve却在这个时候开始了回击。  
Tony在下面被碰到的时候才意识到已经硬得发痛。  
而Steve睁开了他那双蓝眼睛。  
“我们需要谈谈……”  
好吧，即使在这种时候，Tony也能准确的读出那里面的信息。  
但，他将两人的下身抵到了一块儿——显然，在解决完这个之前，他们俩不可能谈。

在这一点上，俩父子还真是不一样。

Steve垂下头，将下巴抵在了他的肩膀上。  
微微一侧，他的喘息就扑在Tony的耳边。  
Tony一个激灵，浑身都颤了一下。

Steve笑了一下。  
很好。Stark家的基因。

Tony终于能松开他一点。  
Steve趁机站直，正色开口：  
“我忘不了他。”他说。  
就那么云淡风轻的一句话。  
七十年人类历史的烟尘在这一句话里呼啸而过。  
希特勒对着自己的脑袋开了一枪。柏林墙高高筑起又轰然倒塌。古巴导弹危机。人类在月球上漫步。图灵啃了口那个苹果倒下乔布斯又将它捡起来变成了电子流行时尚。  
神盾建立。  
而Howard一直在寻找。一直一直在寻找。  
“如果，你对这一点没问题……”

Tony的整个童年Howard几乎全程缺席。  
Tony Stark完全是自己一个人跌跌撞撞的长大。  
Tony见到自己父亲的最后一面也是不欢而散。  
Tony恨他。

但Howard是Tony的亲生父亲。  
Howard给了他先天无匹的才智，精英已极的教育，举国莫敌的财富，以及Stark这个姓氏所能意味的一切。  
Howard天才而强大，到那么多年之后Howard的发明仍能救他一命让他甘拜下风。  
他爱Howard。

就好像Tony对Howard的感情还不够复杂似的！  
Tony肯定对这一点有问题。他怎么可能对这一点没问题？

但这此时此刻，此情此景，就算他的死鬼老爹就在这里，就算他的死鬼老爹要一起加入，他都不会提出任何问题。  
——而“Howard也一起加入”这个想法，如果说起了什么作用的话，只是让他本已经硬得不能再硬的勃起，在Steve的手掌中，清晰可感地跳了跳。

“上帝！你都快弄疯我了！”  
Tony呻吟一声，唇舌和着四肢，整个缠了上去。


	3. chapter 3

3  
纽约，深夜。  
然而这间地下工作室里一年365天一天24小时，几乎是全年无休地灯火通明。不分白天或者黑夜。  
还有似乎永不停歇震耳欲聋的音乐。  
音乐声忽然隐去。  
“Sir，Captain Rogers在门外。”Jarvis的声音突兀响起。  
Tony拿开手中的焊枪，从护罩后探出头，眨了眨眼睛：“现在什么时候？”  
“纽约时间凌晨2点12分。”  
Tony迷惑地用手肘蹭了蹭额角，“所以不是饭点。Cap在敲门？”  
“并没有。但他已经在门口站了十五分钟了。”  
Tony挑挑眉：“摄像头接进来。”  
虚拟屏幕在面前展开，门口的摄像头下，Steve双手插兜站在那里，很显然感应到什么，抬起头看过来。  
他眼中的蓝色阴郁而深黯，还带一点风雨飘摇的不稳。  
Tony心脏漏跳了一拍。双眼盯着屏幕，却问道：“Jarvis，现在是什么天气？”  
作为一个有尊严的人工智能，Jarvis对这个莫名其妙的问题停顿了一秒，还是尽职的回答了：“室外温度23度，风力五级，中雨。”  
Tony关上了焊枪的电源。  
“开门。”  
Steve从滑开的门外，看进来。  
这个距离看起来，他的脸色倒是如常的，没什么特别的表情。  
或者，有一点紧绷？  
只那目光……  
Tony侧头做了个邀请的示意。  
Steve走进来，全程没移开看着他的目光。  
Tony迎着那目光，开始察觉到自己心跳过速，呼吸过浅，以及……  
他放下了手中的焊枪和护罩，“Jarvis，所有的文件存档，今天收工。”  
“好的，先生。”Jarvis回答。  
Tony却已早走到了门口，Steve的对面，抬起双手，指尖触上Steve的眼角。  
那里的皮肤绷得死紧。且一点不为Tony的碰触所动摇。  
“Howard在下雨天也总是情绪不稳。”  
这句话像一根针一样刺破了Steve绷紧的面无表情，眸中的那一点动摇一下子就涨满了整双眼睛，然后溃堤，将他整个人冲得支离破碎。  
不，他没有再落泪。但这简直比落泪还可怕。  
Tony没有伸臂抱住他。因为如果他那样做了，他们就铁定没法走出这间地下室了——在他已经硬得像块钢铁的情况下。  
取而代之，他抓住了Steve的手臂，“我们走吧。”  
卧室。一定得是卧室。  
谁的都行。他不挑。  
Steve需要这个。回忆Howard，或者忘记Howard，随便了。  
而Tony如果得不到这个，会死。欲火焚身而死。

但Steve没有被拉动。  
Tony回头看向他。  
Steve却难得的，移开了目光：“我们能，就在这里么？”  
Tony艰难地眨眼，然后用崭新的目光打量了一圈自己的地下工作室。未完成的Mark17。闪烁的虚拟电子屏。很好，他恢复信心了。“我以为我的工作室跟二战时期的实验室不一样？”  
Steve闭上眼睛。仿佛又看到了木质的桌椅，铜色的金属。在昏黄的灯光下，有一种沉静的温暖的光。  
他睁开眼，面前的工作室亮如白昼，桌椅是极具现代感的银白的金属光泽。  
“不真的一样。”  
但是，密闭的地下，没有窗户，看不到雨。确实。又有一些能让他想起什么的地方。  
Tony的工作室跟Tony一样，踩在过去和未来那条微妙的交界线上。  
Tony盯着他，充分考量了半秒，果断决定：  
“如你所愿。”  
他扯住来自二战时期的美国队长的衣襟，吻上去。

Tony的工作室沙发不算床的一个太糟的替代品。  
毕竟是Stark买的东西。Tony自己也经常工作太累倒头就栽在上头睡觉的。  
所以，它足够宽大。  
Tony不是事后抱抱的那种类型。完全不是。  
但是，这个怀抱相当舒服。情事的余韵褪去，他现在相当平静。  
而且睡不着。  
不是他平常的睡觉时间。  
显然，Steve今晚也不可能睡着。尽管地下室里并听不到雨声。  
于是，他开口问了：  
“说吧，老天爷在下雨的某个时候，你和Howard都干了啥？”  
“……我吻了他。”  
“啥？”  
“我的初吻，事实上是。”  
“哦，老家伙艳福不浅。”他随手骚扰着身边赤身相贴的那个“艳福”，然后忽然停下来：“等等！意思是，你是先开口的那个？”  
“那是四十年代，我是美国队长。”  
Tony不以为然地哼了一声。那也太给Stark这个姓氏丢脸了。  
“你不知道Howard……”  
Tony挑起一边眉毛。  
“我认识的那个Howard。虽然确实是花花公子，但他在军营里的时候，却从不跟人调情。”  
“不跟人调情叫什么花花公子？”  
“他在世界博览会上会。”  
“被你见着了？”Tony带了个幸灾乐祸的表情，计算着日期，“1943年那一届……在你注射血清之前。你那时候就见过他？”  
“他在展示会飞的汽车……虽然只悬浮了十秒钟。仍旧让人印象深刻。”  
“什么时候让你见见Lola。”  
“谁？”  
“Coulson的心肝宝贝儿。先别管那个，继续说，你的初吻……等一下！”Tony忽然一个挺身，坐起来。“如果他是你的初吻。而他并没能夺走你的童贞，严格意义上说没有。也就是说……”  
“你还要不要听？”Steve果断地打断了他。  
Tony脸上挂出了一个大大的笑容，又躺回他的胸膛上去，宽容大量地说：“继续。”

Steve反而沉默了一下。  
Tony的思绪也有了片刻的走神。难以想象他在跟人聊Howard。一个与他二十一年的记忆全然不同的Howard。他以为他永远不会有好奇心想要更了解的那个Howard。  
不是现在还有任何别的人能知道的Howard。  
就好像，显然，Steve也没法跟任何别的人聊Howard。

“你的工作室里有没有缺乏过实验材料？”Steve酝酿了半天，却问出了一个毫不相干的问题。  
虽然不知道这个问题是打哪儿来的，但Tony当然的回答了：“什么？缺乏？我是一个Stark。”  
“他也是一个Stark。他那时应该也已经非常有钱了——虽然我也不知道有多有钱。但那是战时，物资配备紧缺。尤其是前线，即使是一个Stark也会缺东少西。特别他的一些实验需要用到的东西。他说他会找性质相近的东西来代替，所以，他的实验室常常爆炸。”  
Tony瘪了瘪嘴，“我的工作室也常常爆炸。即使我啥材料都不缺。”  
Steve点头：“这就是为什么它也建在地下，没有窗户，远离居住区，且经过特别加固的防爆处理。”  
“你抓住重点了。然后？”  
“那天，刚好经历了一场小型爆炸。他说里面有什么成分纯度不够……硝酸钾？”  
Tony喷笑出声：“哦，那可太妙了。那会让他浑身发痒。”  
“他就是这么说的。但当时前线封锁了好一阵子。又连续下了好几天雨，木材都潮了，生不起火来。没有热水。他用冷水洗了个澡。”  
Tony记起Steve前面说的了。“艾恩德霍芬。”  
当然是艾恩德霍芬。  
Steve点头，“然后，一组实验材料在运来的路上，陷在了泥地里。那离交火线很近，太近了。刚好我的队伍在休整中，就打算带两个人去取回来。但Howard说什么也要自己跟去。说那东西沾水就能炸！别人都搞不定。”  
Tony眉头微皱，已经得出了选项：“铷或者铯？”  
“铯。”感谢四倍血清赋予的优秀记忆力，他甚至不知道这个单词怎么拼。  
“他在制造光电管或是红外线滤光器。”抬头见Steve一脸“没听懂”，于是换了个说法：“……激光，或是，狙击枪红外线瞄准仪。”  
Steve点点头，这下听懂了：“我带上了他，和整个咆哮突击队，将东西取了回来。但那天雨很大，太大了。密封箱根本密封不住。Howard说那东西实在太稀少，不能放弃……”  
“非常稀少，因为不好提取。他没骗你。”  
“好吧，很高兴知道那个。因为我们所有人都把雨衣给了箱子。包括Howard。”  
这下就串起了前因后果：“然后他就感冒了。”  
“他在回营的车上就开始咳嗽。回去之后，仍然没有热水。我们都只能草草用毛巾擦了换上干衣服。然而，我换好衣服过去的时候，他还穿着那身淋得湿透的衣服在收拾那几箱东西——他说怕万一时间长了外头的水浸进去就危险了。”  
Tony显然对Howard是工作狂这事儿一点不意外。“他也没说错。几箱子那东西，能把整个军营炸飞了去。都不用劳烦德军的炮火了。”  
“也许他说的是对的。但我那时候没管他。我直接把他拉进营房里，脱光了他的衣服，把他裹进了毯子里。”  
空气安静了一会儿。  
“我都……没意识到我做了什么。直到我裹紧了他的毯子，才发现他两颊飞红……”Steve在他头顶上吞咽了一下。“我从没想过一个Stark还能脸红。”  
Tony，作为一个 Stark，也觉得自己快要脸红了，强行辩解：“那也许只是他开始发高烧了……”  
“也许。但我当时完全没想到那种可能性。……我吻了他。”  
空气再次安静了。  
“我不知道我做了什么……不！我知道。我做了我一直想做的事。长久以来就想做的事。也许，从我还只有5英尺高在台下见到他在台上神采飞扬开始。也许，从我从血清注射仓里醒来看到他在身旁的那个笑容开始。也许，是他不顾自己的身价，一个平民开着直升机越过封锁线送我到战区开始。也许，是从他给我那块盾牌的时候开始……”  
Tony难得安静地听完了他的一长串告白，对另一个Stark的。  
他没有出言打断他。当Steve说起他跟Howard的性事的时候，他能诅咒出声。但当Steve说起他跟Howard的感情的时候，他却只能保持沉默。  
等Steve停下了，好一会儿，Tony才开口：“Howard呢？他有没有给你一巴掌？还是，回吻了你？”  
“他说：Steve。Steve。Steve。”  
他念着他的名字，如同念着世上最甜蜜的话语。  
“他说，‘Steve，得有个人教你怎么接吻。现在外面摆着200吨TNT炸弹呢！我两个小时就能弄完。之后我来找你。’”  
“两个小时后，他去找你了？”  
“两个小时后，他高烧到40度，神智不清昏了过去。”

Tony笑得跌下了沙发。


End file.
